1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck tool organizer system and more particularly pertains to allowing a person in the construction business to transport and store tools in an organized fashion in the truck of a pickup truck, and further allowing the person to transport materials used in the building process on the truck bed cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed tool box is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed tool box heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tool storing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,680 to Powell discloses a truck bed tool box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,529 to Booker discloses a truck bed air deflating tool box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,437 to Cherry discloses a toll tray. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,195 to Fletcher discloses a truck tool box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,317 to Henri discloses a container for truck platforms. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,731 to Knaack and Weger, Jr. discloses a vehicle storage drawer unit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe truck tool organizer system that allows a truck bed cover to be provided with a bottom shell and a central unit to provide a tool organizer, storage area, and material transporter in a single system that can be placed in a truck bed of a pickup truck for use by a person in construction.
In this respect, the truck tool organizer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person in the construction business to transport and store tools in an organized fashion in the truck of a pickup truck, and further allowing the person to transport materials used in the building process on the truck bed cover.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved truck tool organizer system which can be used for allowing a person in the construction business to transport and store tools in an organized fashion in the truck of a pickup truck, and further allowing the person to transport materials used in the building process on the truck bed cover. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.